


A Life That's Full

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Contest, F/F, Flash Fic, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, it's just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: Drinking Contest. Yasha and Beau. Family bonding time, and Yasha's got plans for how this is going to go down.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, The Mighty Nein & Yasha
Comments: 16
Kudos: 180





	A Life That's Full

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was a nice backdrop to just write cute shit. I needed to do something light just to prove I still could. Enjoy!

" _Yasha_."

She hadn't quite been at the nodding off portion of things yet, here in the warmth of the dining room with the fireplace snapping cheerfully at her back, but the declaration snaps her chin up with a little more force than maybe it would as she looks up to find Beau - yep, standing on the table, and pointing right at her.

She smiles. "Hi, Beau."

She blinks, points a little harder. " _Yes_. Hi. You're gorgeous. Let's have a drinking contest."

Fjord muffles a drunken giggle as a cough behind his hand, but a slightly drunk Beau is still a monk and she turns to glare sideways at him without moving her finger from Yasha's direction.

Beau's definitely up there a ways, as levels of tipsy go, but that finger is steady. Yasha leans slowly back in her chair and gives Beau an appraising look of the sort she hasn't really used since her days as a security guard. "You're only human," she says with affected carelessness. "And it is very, very hard to get me drunk. What makes you think you can win?"

It's a game, and Beau rises eagerly to play. "I have a head start, and I don't know what's good for me." She pauses. "Also dope monk shit means I can't get poisoned? I wanna know what that means."

"You can definitely still get drunk," Veth observes.

Beau points her mug at her - carefully. "Thank the _gods_ for that." Her head whips back around to Yasha, her braid swinging to tap her cheek a second later. "How about it?"

Yasha's a little undone by it all, this boisterous display up in front of everyone gathered here in the tower, the fact that her friends are here too and the world is warm and comfortable around them. Beau's bombastic personality has always been magnetic. Yasha loves the freedom to find it attractive.

She folds her arms. "What's in it for me?"

Beau grins, eyes bright. "Winner gets to do whatever she wants to the loser."

"Upstairs," Caleb adds. "Doors closed. All of them."

Yasha pretends to think while Beau sticks her tongue out at him. "Alright. I accept."

"Yes!" Beau scrambles down to push between Caduceus and Jester on the bench, pauses with a "wow" to pet the fur of their firbolg friend's upper arm. "Have you always been this soft?"

He smiles and takes a sip from his mug. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Caduceus!" Jester gasps. "Are you drinking? Like alcohol?"

He frowns into his hands. "No, but I did add some stuff from my pouch."

"I like it," Beau declares. "Okay! Round one!" She gestures broadly to Caleb, who's smiling even as he rolls his eyes and twirls an upright finger. A spectral cat appears from the kitchens bearing a tray with two big tankards of ale. They saunter along to pause between Beau and Yasha and purr when Yasha scratches at the base of the ear.

"Thank you," she says, and blushes when she catches Beau grinning at her. "What? You always yell thanks when you put your clothes in the hole." When Beau sputters, Yasha presses in a gleeful stage whisper. "And you don't even know if they can _hear_ you."

"You're - you're _stalling_ ," Beau accuses, leaning forward. "Let's go."

Yasha leans on an elbow. "Go."

"Why am I here?" Caleb asks nobody in particular, and chops his hand in the air anyway.

The ale is cool on Yasha's throat even as it bubbles and burns. It's a good brew, because of course it is - yes it's magic, but moreover it's created by Caleb. They're probably drinking two different kinds, because he knows what they like.

Empty. Yasha slams her tankard down just a second before Beau and enjoys the bright flame of competition and arousal flickering behind her eyes. Beau doesn't delay, slaps the table.

Yasha doesn't realize they've leaned in so closely until they have to pull back a little for the second tray to waltz between them. It’s a new cat, and both of them reach to pet their head and end up kind of patting each other's hand and blushing like those hands haven't been…

Yasha raises an eyebrow and gives Beau a smirk just to watch her contemplate throwing the whole competition.

Beau swallows hard but stays the course. "Round two!" She raises her tankard and only the fact that Yasha had known how she'd play prevents her from being a second slower.

This one's fruity, almost, but still dark how Yasha likes it. When she slams her tankard down she raises her eyebrows at Caleb, who raises his back. Yasha wiggles her hand noncommittally and he nods, snaps his fingers.

Jester pokes at Beau's shoulder experimentally. She yelps. "I'm great!"

"Yeah," Caduceus sighs happily beside her. "Yeah."

Yasha startles a little when Veth scrambles up her back to stand on her shoulders and shout "Round three!" Fjord claps her on the bicep, and things seem to be happening a little more quickly now. There's a pleasant flush in Yasha's cheeks that's reflected and deepened in Beau's - she estimates two more rounds before they find out what happens to someone who can't be poisoned.

She also estimates that Caleb has been fiddling with the potency of his drinks.

Round three goes down with an aged, woodsy taste that earns Caleb a thumbs up and a confused, unfocused glare from Beau.

"You're an animal," he says pleasantly. "Just the one type for you."

"Wh - you've been giving her flavors n' shit?" Round four is coming out now, and Beau reaches lightning fast to take the one on Yasha's side. Yasha shrugs and takes the one from Beau's. Caleb's making a strange face in the corner of her eye. She doesn't really pay attention to what it is.

"Four!" Fjord calls.

They're going to have to talk about Beau's taste in ale, Yasha thinks. Talk with Beau? Caleb? Who to talk to? Talking. Talking's good. Anyway, this tastes close to water as far as she's concerned.

Yasha slams the tankard down in no time flat and realizes everyone is staring at Beau, who is in turn staring at her mug like maybe it bit her and she's not sure yet if she likes it. "Caleb." She burps, tries again. "What the fuck is in this?"

Caleb scrubs the back of his neck. "Dark ale," he says. "A little bit of cedar. And bug juice." He coughs. "Andashitloadofalcohol."

Yasha blinks somewhat slowly, does it again because it feels funny.

Beau rounds on him. "You put more alcohol in hers??"

"I gave you a fighting chance! Look at your girlfriend. She is huge, and half angel."

Beau does not need to be told twice to look at Yasha, ever, and she definitely thinks she's being suave right now. Maybe she is. She's definitely forgotten about Caleb.

Fjord plucks Yasha's mug away and tilts it back for the dregs. He nods. "Yeah, I think we might be here all night if this was what Yasha'd had, sorry Beau. You're a dope monk, but you're still very small."

Beau raises a finger, tilts her head. "Naw, s'fair."

"Would you like to finish your drink - _my_ drink?" Yasha asks. "Or do you wanna admit defeat, and. Go upstairs?"

Her eyes had narrowed at the first part, but they open almost comically wide now. "Fffffuck it, yeah. Hold on, one more." She tilts her head back and - well, most of it goes in. Yasha lunges to pluck the mug from her hand as she turns and coughs, feeling Veth's tiny hands and feet as she scrambles down and away with a shriek.

Yasha waits for Beau to look up at her, leaned across the table as she is, and drains the rest while maintaining eye contact. Beau's mouth is open and shiny, her whole arm wobbly when she wipes her chin on her wrist. "I win."

Yasha laughs. "Well, the game was rigged." She spreads her arms. "We're all winners."

Beau evidently takes this as an invitation for a hug and leans forward to drape her arms over Yasha's shoulders. Her eyes are unfocused this close, the earthy soil flavor of bug ale dark and heady on her lips. Yasha levers them backwards to stand and haul Beau across the table and up with her without breaking the kiss, hardly noticing Beau's legs wrapping around her waist and the cheers from their friends in various levels of playful disgust and enthusiasm.

Yasha pulls back and grins in a fuzzy way. "Anything?" Beau nods with her whole upper body, and Yasha laughs even as she makes a grab to keep her from tipping backwards. "I've got plans for you," she says. "Something I've wanted to do for a while."

Beau grins. "Y'better."

* * *

Beau's flexibility is unmatched while sober. Drunk, Yasha has to devote a significant portion of whatever part of her is left to think to making sure she doesn't lock her giggling girlfriend into a position that's going to pull something later - all while giggling herself. She thinks now, smug and drunk, that she's very pleased with herself and very warm.

"You serious?"

Beau sounds annoyed, probably, or like she's trying to be. Even drunk, Yasha knows better. She wiggles down against Beau's back beneath her, tugs the corner of the blanket swaddling them both a little closer around them. "I've wanted to do a…" She rolls the word around in her mouth. It tastes so round, and kind of squishy. "Sooooshi? Sushi roll snuggle for so long, Beau. You never hold still long enough for this sober."

"There's a reason," Beau complains. "I can't move."

"Yep," says Yasha cheerfully. "And neither can I. You're very warm."

A pause. "You can get us out though right?"

Yasha rustles her shoulders experimentally. "I think I can just roll us the other direction to unwind it." She rests her chin happily on Beau's head and sighs. Beau makes a funny huffing noise as she tries to spit out a strand of her hair, grumbling in a way that would fool nobody that knows her. And Yasha knows her.

"You're real big."

"Yup."

"Kinda hot."

"Thank you."

"I mean, yeah. But also. Hot. We're not sleeping like this, right?"

Yasha grins and waits.

"Yash? Noooooo. Wake up, I'm smushed."

"Mmmph." Yasha looks down to kiss her head. "Not so tough like this, are you?"

Beau spits out more hair, petulant. "Am too."

"You are," Yasha soothes.

Beau hums, placated. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Wanna have sex?"

Yasha considers. "Give it another half an hour. You are verrry drunk."

"That's so loooong." Beau wiggles futilely and sighs. "S'worth it though, fine."

"It's true," Yasha agrees. "I am." She pats Beau's hip as best she can. "Just let it happen. Take a load off."

"Load you," Beau mumbles, but Yasha can hear the smile.

"Love you too."

"That - mm. Yep."


End file.
